Amai Yume 1: Destiny
by silverfox7726
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha’s Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. COMPLETE!
1. The Newcomer

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- The Newcomer  
  
*Song condensed from Evanescence's "Taking Over Me"  
  
{You don't remember me but I remember you}  
  
"...It has been a long time since we last met, Lady Kikyo..."  
  
It was him again. And he appeared similarly as he does in all her dreams with him on it. As a tall dark silhouette of a young man wearing clothes from Feudal Japan. This stranger had been a common character in her dreams for the past week, and he had been bringing out a familiar sensation of knowledge for this dark stranger since the dreams with him started. His deep mysterious voice hailed most of the familiarity and she couldn't help but wonder if she really knew who was behind that dark silhouette.  
  
Her heart beats wildly in her chest due to fear as she asked the stranger the same question she always asked him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She knew that the man has changed his expression.  
  
"Why are you in my dreams?"  
  
The man kept silent.  
  
"...Why do you keep on calling me Lady Kikyo?!..." she finally blurted out  
  
The last question was a question she had kept at bay for sometime and it was only now that he had asked it from him...  
  
"You'll soon know... When the right time comes... and the right time is near..." he replied.  
  
Another riddle. She just hates it when he replies in riddles.  
  
The young man turned around to leave, his dress playing wildly against the wind. His figure was slowly drifting away.  
  
"Wait!" she called out "When is that going to be?"  
  
"Remember what you said to me once... ' The Past is essential. The Future holds the key'..." his voice rang out. It echoed through the invisible walls that surround her.  
  
"Wait!!!"  
  
There was ringing that filled her ears. It rang louder and louder till it engulfed her whole...  
  
Her eyes flew open and she realized she was back in her room. And she found out that the ringing came from her stupid alarm clock, which did not even cease to ring now that she's already up. She quickly reached for it to quiet it down.  
  
She did it while contemplating on her dream.  
  
{I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you}  
  
'It's him again' she thought.  
  
Kagome Higurashi has been having precognitive dreams ever since she was small. She always has a way of predicting her own future, may it be direct (through dreams and intuitions) or indirect (accidentally said predictions that come true). Though she always find it stupid to see the opposite of her test scores before the test and not see the answers to the questions there. (^_^;)  
  
And she knew that this dream is one of those bound to come true very soon.  
  
Fear gripped her whole being as she recalled what the stranger had told her.  
  
"...The right time is near..."  
  
Somehow, she knows that the young man has this inner wrath for her and that's the reason for his urgency to meet her. And she knows that when that time comes, something crazy is bound to happen.  
  
She was snapped back to reality when the clock failed to stop. She looked at it and shut it down by removing the batteries and returning it. It was only then that she noticed that it was only three in the morning. She wondered why her clock that was set for five o' clock rang at an ungodly hour of three o' clock in the morning. She then noticed that the minute hand of her alarm clock was not moving and she concluded that the batteries were down that's why her clock went nuts.  
  
As she placed her clock back on the shelf, she immersed herself in the silence of the whole house. She suddenly felt nervous and sensed something was terribly wrong.  
  
The whole house was way too quiet.  
  
{But who can decide what they dream?}  
  
Her attention was then caught by the streaks of light that flashed from her window. Quickly jumping from her bed and grabbing a nearby baseball bat (what is that doing in a girl's room?) in one full motion, she went towards the window and shoved the curtains off. She could not believe what she saw...  
  
There were about a million of meteors showering down from the sky! And to her amazement, these meteors that rained down on yards and houses disintegrate as soon as they hit an object, thus leaving the object undamaged!  
  
As she marveled this spectacular sight, one of the meteors suddenly hit the old abandoned house across the Higurashi's residence. As soon as it did, a tunnel of light shot upwards and Kagome could see a silhouette descending from the heavens. She stared at the silhouette, trying to focus her vision, and as she was almost figuring out this being, the deep dark voice of the man in her dreams came to her. His message echoed once more in her head and this time, she knew right there and then that her dreams are now beginning to unfold...  
  
{And dream I do...}  
  
"...The Past is Essential. The Future holds the Key. I've come for you now, Lady Kikyo. And you can't escape me..."  
  
She was staring at him in disbelief that this was the stranger in her dream when a meteor came charging right at her from her window. She heard her window break into pieces and she felt the sharp bits of glass pierce her skin along with the intense heat of the meteor.  
  
She heard a voice nearby. A familiar female voice...  
  
"... The Past has shown a Sign. The Future is the Key..."  
  
She just hates riddles. Especially those from her dreams.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was surprised when she realized that she had been sleeping on her bed. She was sure that with everything that occurred earlier that morning, she would have been lying on the floor along with the bits and pieces of broken glass... and burnt carpeting due to the meteor...  
  
"Oh, Shit!" she swore upon the idea that her carpet was burned and she quickly jumped from her bed to check it out.  
  
To her surprise, there was no evidence that something as bizarre as what had happened to her earlier that morning had occurred! There were no shards of glass on the floor. The window lay intact. The carpet was fine and the baseball bat leaned beside her bed in its usual pose. She has no wounds that need healing and there were no fragments of the meteor that crashed in her room!  
  
She then looked across the room and straight into the old abandoned house across the street. It was very quiet.  
  
"Kagome, are you up yet? You'll be late for school!" her mother hollered "Coming, mama!" she replied  
  
She took one last glance at the house across the street before finally giving up and headed downstairs to meet her mother.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young man shoved the black curtains back to place. Unknown to Kagome, he had been studying at her from a distance, thinking of his next move to capture her. He then glanced at the mirror, where his reflection stared straight back at him...  
  
"I've finally found her." He mumbled to his reflection. "That's great." His reflection smiled sweetly. "Now we can do what we wanted all these years..." He smiled along with his reflection as he said the word in his mind... "Revenge."  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danketsu University is an international private school located in the heart of Tokyo. And Kagome is currently studying there as a senior high school student in 4-3.  
  
She had no one to call there as a best friend. She rarely do relate to others about her dreams in fear of rejection. But this time, she really wants somebody to at least talk to her to relieve the fear she felt within her. But she found no one.  
  
She placed her bag on the hook and glanced at the still empty chair next to her. Ever since her classmate that once sat there went to America, the seat was never occupied again. Most of her free time, she sits on it, as she likes the way the wind feels as it seeps through the window and the nice view of the outside world. But on that day, she sensed that there was something terrible about that seat and she kept on glancing away from it as if it was Medusa's incarnate.  
  
'Today will be the last day this seat will be empty.' She thought to herself.  
  
Soon enough, the bell rang for the start of classes and every student rushed to their seats. A few minutes later, their adviser, Mr. Alan Calvert came in. The class stood to greet their adviser, and he motioned them to sit.  
  
"Class, I want to tell you that we have a new student that will be in our class from now on. Later, Mr. White, the principal's son, would accompany him. So I want you all to behave by the time they come, okay?" Mr. Calvert said  
  
"Yes sir!" the class replied in chorus.  
  
"I'm counting on you, section 4-3!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud succession of knocks on the door. Mr. Calvert quickly went to investigate. As soon as he disappeared from the door, the room was filled with numerous chatting from every one, save Kagome who was satisfied wondering silently who that was. Mr. Calvert appeared again and the voices lied low.  
  
A tall blonde man of about 25 to 30 with a pair of round spectacles around his face came from the door. He quickly aroused the attention of a number of girls and the room went into a frenzy. But it was suddenly transformed into serene, church-like silence as soon as Mr. White cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
After a few introductions on Mr. White, the topic was soon changed to those about the newcomer. Kagome paid much more attention on this than to the screams of her classmates that have a crush on Mr. White and their silenced 'discussions'.  
  
For some unknown reason, Kagome knew that whatever factual background they tell about this 'newcomer' were all made up lies. She frowned and giggled to herself on the comments and realized that she had been doing this unintentionally.  
  
Another succession of knocks were heard from the door.  
  
"Ah... that must be him now. Come in!" Mr. White said  
  
The voices start to get louder as her classmates start to chat wilder than before. Kagome frowned, as she was waiting in great anticipation who the guy will be and she can't seem to focus with all of them chatting at the same time.  
  
The door creaked as the young man behind it opened it. As he enters the room, the class went to a sudden hush and all eyes were on the newcomer's face. Not a soul took his/her eyes off the young man, even Kagome, until he stood before them.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you all to our new student, Mr. Inori Yamamoto."  
  
Inori bowed.  
  
"Inori, I think you better sit..." the teacher scanned the room "There! Right next to Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Inori silently moved to Kagome's place. Kagome stared at him for quite a while as he stood in front of her.  
  
"... You can't escape me! ..."  
  
The words suddenly zapped in her head and she held out a gasp. Thus, calling the attention of those around her.  
  
"Is there any problem, Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Calvert asked.  
  
Kagome stood quickly. "Gomenasai!" She moved out of his way to let him pass.  
  
Inori sat quietly behind her, but his eyes never lost their target.  
  
"I hope Mr. Yamamoto would enjoy his stay here in your class..." Mr. White said as soon as he sat.  
  
"Of course, Mr. White." To the class, Mr. Calvert motioned "Isn't that right, class?"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" they said in chorus with most of the girls leading.  
  
As her classmates continued with their own commotion and as both men exits the room, Kagome looks behind her to take in the newcomer's presence.  
  
She gazed at the young man, which was looking outside for the moment. She took note of his jet-black hair tied up to a low ponytail and the darkness behind his dark brown eyes. Underneath the uniform, she could see the dark red shirt he had on. She wondered why he was allowed to wear his hair long when all other guys in the school just had to conform. She wondered if he really was from China, if he really was the son of a famous business tycoon and if he really lives in one of the most expensive hotels in whole Tokyo...  
  
As if sensing her, the guy turned to face her.  
  
Surprised at his sudden action, she quickly defended herself with an apology.  
  
"Gomenasai! I did not mean to stare at you!"  
  
Inori looked at her for sometime before responding.  
  
"It's alright." He said. "I don't mind."  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"You must be Ms. Higurashi."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then you must be the girl who lives in the shrine."  
  
"Hai! How did you--...?"  
  
"You should be very careful around there. I've heard that a lot of bizarre things happen when you live in a shrine..."  
  
"If there ever will be a thing such as that would happen, I should be the first to know! I've lived there all my life and nothing of that sort has ever occurred!"  
  
"Are you sure? ..." he grinned.  
  
This stopped Kagome and it made her recall what had occurred that morning. She stared at Inori, wondering how he knew so much but has never been to a shrine before...  
  
"Miss Higurashi!" Mr. Calvert sternly said.  
  
She held out a gasp as she stood. "Mr. Calvert! I-I... I..." she stammered  
  
"...SHOULD have been teaching Mr. Yamamoto here where we have left off in last meeting's lesson..." the teacher continued. He sighed. "I know you're excited with our newcomer and all, but I think you two would find it better if you two talk after class..."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Inori stood in defense of Kagome.  
  
"Please don't scold her, Mr. Calvert. I was the one who bothered her to answer my questions about the school... I own all the fault."  
  
"Yamamoto?" she mumbled.  
  
The two men stared straight for a few moments, till Mr. Calvert gave up and sighed...  
  
"Well, then... Just ... remember that you should not talk while class is going on, alright?"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, sensei." Inori bowed.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" Kagome followed.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Kagome glanced at him as she sat and she gave him a smile. But Inori's face return to it's blank expression once more. But she took note of a change in his eyes.  
  
His dark browns were sparkling.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R. In your hands lie the future of this fan fiction. 


	2. Friendship?

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Friendship?  
  
*Song still condensed from Evanescence's "Taking Over Me"  
  
{I believe in you}  
  
It was lunchtime. Kagome noticed that Inori has made no effort to use the spare time to replenish his hunger. She thought that maybe, he was just getting himself used to the new environment.  
  
"You want some?" she offered her lunch box.  
  
Inori looked at her face for a while, then picked a sushi from those she had with the chopsticks she had offered.  
  
"Arigato." He said before eating.  
  
Kagome shifted her seat to face him and she placed her lunch on his table. "Go ahead. Take any thing you like."  
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu."  
  
They ate in silence for a while. "Would you mind if I ask you a question?" Kagome asked  
  
"No. Go Ahead."  
  
"Well..." 'What the hell am I going to ask him?!'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I... kinda noticed you keep on staring at me..."  
  
"...Gomenasai... Very... You just look a lot like my sister."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." (I don't know how to say your condolences in Jap.)  
  
"Its alright, Really."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"Call me Kagome."  
  
"Ms. Kagome..."  
  
She sighed at the formal address. "What is it, Mr. Yamamoto?"  
  
"Inori." He corrected.  
  
She smiled "...Inori?..."  
  
"You did not trust me as well when I passed by this morning. I saw the fear in your eyes."  
  
She lowered her head. "...sorry about that..."  
  
"Is something bothering you, Kagome?"  
  
She really needs some one to confide with. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"  
  
"I promise. Now, will you tell me or would you still fail to trust me?"  
  
She gave out a big sigh and began to relate everything about the dreams.  
  
"I see..." he said "You shouldn't worry about that you know."  
  
"But what should I do? Dreams like that are bound to happen in the near future, no matter what!"  
  
"If you continue, all of it will just really take you over!"  
  
She then looked at him. "Then... You really believe in what I was saying?"  
  
"Of course. As long as it would take all the worry from your head."  
  
Her face lightened up upon knowing that someone finally believes in what she was saying.  
  
"You know what?" she smiled "I kinda have some spare money here. Want to get an ice cream after class?"  
  
He smiled back in agreement.  
  
The bell rang to mark the end of the lunch break. Everyone returned to his or her proper seats and Kagome returned her seat back to its former position smiling happily...  
  
As soon as her back was before him, he smiled to himself inside him.  
  
"You are such a gullible little fool, Lady Kikyo..."  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{I'll give up everything just to find you}  
  
Saturday. Kagome went out to run a few errands for her mother. Aboard her bike, she scooted by the supermarket and entered the small, air-conditioned building.  
  
She glanced at the list at her hand and took note of the stuff that she already have in her basket. She was about to go to the counter to pay everything when she remembered that Shouta asked her to buy him cookies.  
  
She sighed and searched for the cookies. She found them way up the top shelf. Seeing no one could help her reach it and eyeing the ladder nearby, she decided to get it herself.  
  
She was groping down the ladder when she suddenly lost her footing and slipped!  
  
She was surprised to find herself unharmed and she opened her eyes...  
  
Someone had caught her in mid fall. And it was the last person on Earth that she thought would ever do it for her.  
  
"...Inori?..."  
  
"You should have called somebody to do that for you."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as he had set her down. She was blushing.  
  
"I was looking around when I saw you. Good thing I got just in time."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to pay for all that?" he said in a demanding tone  
  
She pushed her cart to the counter and started to count the money she had with her. She found that she was a couple of yens short...  
  
"Here." He said, giving his money to the cashier.  
  
"Inori! ... I-I... I"  
  
The cashier gave him his change. "Next time, bring some extra money with you, okay?" he told her in a parent-like tone  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let's just say that that's for the ice cream yesterday... Come on. I'll accompany you home..."  
  
"...NO!... I mean... I'll be... passing by other stores before going home... so... I think you should... go on without me! Yeah! That's right..."  
  
She quickly ran to the bike rack and sped away, not even glancing back at Inori...  
  
Because she knew she was blushing...  
  
Inori watched her as she sped away to leave. When she was clearly out of sight, he walked to the opposite direction and disappeared...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{I have to be with you to live to breathe}  
  
"What are you doing?" his reflection boomed at him.  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"I thought we are going to have our revenge on her! Why are you befriending her for?"  
  
"That was part of the plan. I will gain her trust and the second she is gullible, I will take the Shikon no Tama from her."  
  
His reflection eyed at him for a moment. "Are you sure that she really has the Shikon? I don't want anything planned to go wrong just because she is not the real target."  
  
He then glared at his reflection to the latter's surprise.  
  
"Hmn!" was all his reflection exclaimed before it disappeared back into the darkness of the mirror.  
  
As soon as he saw his true reflection back on the mirror, he sighed, knowing that the devil had gone back to where he belonged. With his mind, he parted the curtains in front of him and the light of the bright full moon shone into the house and slicing the darkness that had governed. Just a few walks across was the shrine, and staring straight on will enable you to see a girl's room, Kagome's room to be exact. There was enough distance in order not to see the whole interior of the room, but his eyes were sharp enough to see exactly what she was doing. He can even hear what she was thinking.  
  
She had just returned from her bath and her whole body was covered with a towel. She then went to her dresser and checked her face for blemishes and pimples. She smiled inside when she found out she had neither.  
  
Then her attention was turned to the necklace on the dresser. Her thoughts saddened as she took it in her hand and rolled the huge pearl-like pendant on it. She recalled her meteor 'dream' and felt puzzled.  
  
It was then that she suddenly felt that she was being watched!  
  
She stopped and scanned the wholeness of her room. She eyed the window, whose curtains lay open. Before closing it, she eyed the house next door...  
  
It remained speechless.  
  
Her curtains met and he stopped his investigation. He knows that he will never get through the power of the Shikon.  
  
'You need proof? I'll give you proof! Tomorrow you'll know that I have not made a mistake!'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, she had a dream. But to her surprise, (and also part-joy), the stranger is not the element of her dream.  
  
She was standing before her life-sized mirror, staring at her own reflection. She touched her reflection and suddenly, it changed. She knows that it was still her that she was seeing at the other end of the silvery glass, but the image was different. Yes, there was a close resemblance... but the lady on the other side was a miko... while she is a plain student...  
  
The image moved and held her hand. Kagome tried to withdraw, but she tightened her grip. The reflection then slipped out of the mirror as if it was a mere curtain of water, without letting her hand go. As soon as the image has set foot before her, everything around her disappeared, and they were both thrown into the darkness...  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the miko.  
  
Kagome smiled inside upon hearing her own question and thought that it had been used way too redundant in her dreams.  
  
The miko replied, with eyes staring straight at her that seemed to read her soul.  
  
"I am Lady Kikyo. I came here to warn you about the hanyou in your dreams. He has come to reclaim the Shikon no Tama and it's your mission as the new miko to protect the Shikon from the hanyou."  
  
"I don't understand... A hanyou? You mean he's half-human and half-demon? And I'm no miko. I just live in this shrine that was given to us by our ancestors..."  
  
"Perhaps, it is better if I tell you the story of the hanyou..."  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that, the surroundings changed. The miko, Lady Kikyo, had disappeared. She found herself inside a dense forest filled with a multitude of towering wood. There was a bubbling river nearby. She walked to the river to look at herself when suddenly a small sturdy boat that drifted by the river's gentle flow called her attention.  
  
There were two beings aboard the said boat. One was a miko, which she, for some unknown reason, could not recall who the miko was. The other was a young man that wore a red haori and has long silver hair. She found something different about the young man. He has a pair of pointy dog-like ears that sticks out the sides of his head. She also noticed that he has sharp claws at the end of his fingers and a fang stuck out of his mouth without his notice.  
  
'He must be the hanyou.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up. Kagome had to shut her eyes to keep the dust from entering them. Then, the wind calmed a bit, and she found herself beside the miko. The miko held a long bow armed with an equally long arrow that was aimed straight for the silver haired hanyou. On the hanyou's hands was the Shikon no Tama, and Kagome realized that something is terribly wrong.  
  
The bow was stretched to it's limit and soon, the arrow was flying in the air. It had cut the wind and pierced the hanyou's heart, causing him to hit a large tree and pinning him to the said tree. There were disbelief in his eyes while the miko walked forward to pick the Shikon. As for the miko, she recalled the things that led her to do something very much against her will.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what the miko was recalling in her mind. Back at the temple, she saw the hanyou in the fire. He was the answer to her one question: her mission in life. HE was the answer. HE must be eliminated.  
  
"Gomenasai, Inuyasha." The miko said. She then turned to leave.  
  
The hanyou mumbled her name before succumbing into the gracious arms of Eternal Sleep. Kagome did not perceive it, but she knew it had ringed something in the miko's heart as she stopped in her tracks when she heard him call.  
  
The miko was unaware that she had been wiping tears from her eyes... She then went up to the river, drowning her tears with the water she splashed on her face while hoping that no one would notice the redness of her eyes when she returns to their village.  
  
The miko went pale when she turned to see who was behind her. It was the hanyou! She tried to stand but he struck her first, hitting her shoulder and causing it to bleed profusely that the water had turned into red. Then he disappeared without a trace, leaving the poor wounded miko to bleed to death by the riverbank...  
  
Hurried footsteps approached her as she slowly feel the effect of losing so much blood. She saw her little sister, who was crying over her while she said her last wish. Every one from the village came and wept over her as she slowly fell into endless ebony...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The hanyou's name is Inuyasha. He will come after the Shikon, no matter what."  
  
Lady Kikyo's voice surprised Kagome out of her reverie. She turned to see the miko.  
  
"He has come to your world. He will try to trick you as he did many years ago. He uses his mortal form to do his tasks so you need to be aware of his presence here in your time." The miko warned her.  
  
"Who is he now?"  
  
"The name he has for this time frame is..."  
  
In one split second, everything had been thrown into a void and suddenly, Kagome was shifted back to reality when her eyes flew open in surprise...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do not mess with my plans, Kikyo..."  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!..." Kagome screamed when she saw the clock. It was only thirty minutes before school bell rings and it takes her an hour to walk from the shrine to Danketsu.  
  
So she decided to take her bike to school. But for some unknown reason, it seemed that her bike has a flat tire and she has not much time to pump it up.  
  
She then concluded that she will finally earn a late mark in her report card and she decided to run all the way to school.  
  
But to her surprise, she found Inori passing by just below the temple stairs. And to her luck, he was riding on his motorcycle!  
  
"INORII!!!! WAIT!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. She was running towards him like he was made out of money. As if on cue, Inori threw her another helmet and quickly ordered her to hold tightly on him.  
  
Kagome screamed in both surprise and terror when the motorcycle suddenly jerked and picked up speed in just a few seconds! They were sweeping past pedestrians and automobiles and it seemed that she would have a heart attack with the way he overtakes buses that were twice as large as them!  
  
"Inori! We're going to wrong way! School's way over to the other side!" she managed to scream over the roaring motor's engine.  
  
"I know a shortcut!"  
  
All they could hear afterwards was the loud roaring of the motor in their ears. Kagome tried to familiarize herself with the surroundings but found out that she doesn't recognize any of these at all!  
  
She looked in front and saw that they were already by the docks now. She saw a drawbridge on the side and prayed hard that they are not going to pass that way because the bridges are slowly moving apart.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
"DON'T LET GO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HE- ..."  
  
The motorcycle turned to the direction of the drawbridge, which was slowly rising higher and higher. Kagome panicked and held on Inori's waist as tightly as she can. The drawbridge was about 45o from the water now and it rose higher and higher. The motorcycle reached the tip in full speed and it flew high above the gap. They were about to land to the other side when they suddenly realized that the jump was way to short to reach!!! Terrorized in fear, she closed her eyes as both of them fell into the sea with a loud splash.  
  
Inori swam up to shore and coughed out most of the water he had accidentally drunk. 'So much for proof.' He thought. "Kagome, are you all right?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He suddenly realized that the girl was not ashore with him and it hit him that she was still on the water!  
  
'Oh crap! I can't lose you too soon!' he said under his breath before diving back into the water.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scenes of what had happened earlier flashed before her eyes as she slowly sank lower and lower into the dark abyss. All she can see in each and every one is Inori.  
  
The murky water made it hard for her to open her eyes, yet she opened them to see who was it that was calling out to her. And she saw the stranger from her dreams! She wanted to flee, but there was no means of escape... The figure came closer and closer, arms outstretched towards her and trying to hold her hand. As he came loser, it suddenly came to her who the stranger really was and she reached out to take his hand. But before they even met, she fell unconscious due to lack of air. Bubbles escaped her lips as her lungs collapsed to the water pressure and she sank faster than before...  
  
She felt arms wrapping themselves around her body and lifting her from her watery grave. She tried to look at him, but darkness had already taken her over.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{You're taking over me}  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Thank you for all those who took time to read Ch 1 and got interested enough to read Ch 2. Please review. As I said before, in your hands lies the future of this story... 


	3. Watashi wa anata no tame ni ikite imasu ...

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 – Watashi wa anata no tame ni ikite imasu  
(I Live Because of You)  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's "quick" Note:  
  
This is the first chapter I had ever entitled in Japanese. If you think my Nipponggo is wrong, don't be ashamed to put it in the review, or better yet, email me!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Song is still condensed from Evanescence's "Taking Over Me".  
  
What had occurred that morning never left either Kagome or Inori's mind.  
  
After the accident, the two students still failed to come on time and were made to stand on the corridor for some time until they finish their first subject. All the while, not one dared to open a decent conversation.  
  
Kagome was surprised to find out she was alive and bone dry when she came to school and to realize that Inori was the stranger in her dreams. She had finally put together the pieces and came out with one conclusion: Inori Yamamoto = Inuyasha : the hanyou who killed the miko that protected the Shikon. Her mission according to Lady Kikyo: to protect the Shikon from Inuyasha. How?...  
  
The question hang around in her head for quite sometime before it got ignored by the thought of what the teacher would do when she saw Mr. Calvert coming out of their room to scold them.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Have you forgotten all I know?}  
  
Lunchtime. Kagome looked around for Inori, but instead found a note addressed to her. It said:  
  
Go to the bench under the cherry blossom tree behind the building.  
  
She did as the note said but found Inori nowhere on the bench. She searched the grounds around her and found no one.  
  
"I thought you'd want an explanation to all of this so I think it's about time you know." He said to her surprise.  
  
She looked up and saw him squatting on one of the lowest branches.  
  
"What are you doing over there?! Get down there before anyone can see you or you get hurt!" she quickly scolded.  
  
"Will you stop blabbering and listen to me for once! Who are you to care for me, anyway?" he defended.  
  
It struck her like a sharp knife piercing her heart. She got hurt alright, but she has a feeling that it's not superficial. Something deeper inside of her got hurt.  
  
She silenced. Inori sighed.  
  
"... G-go...go...Gomenasai!..." he spat out.  
  
She looked up at him and caught him looking away and avoiding her eyes. She smiled inside.  
  
He then stepped down and sat beside her on the bench. He took hold of her arm, to Kagome's surprise.  
  
"DON'T talk... Just trust me."  
  
Kagome blushed when he suddenly kissed her lips and not letting hers go. He closed his eyes and for a reason she doesn't know, she followed his suit. But she suddenly felt her strength slowly draining away from her body that she tried to struggle. But she weaken every second and soon, she fell limp into his arms.  
  
Inori held her limp body up with only one arm and he stared at her face for quite some time. He raised her up with his other free arm and brought her to the bench. He laid her there, sleeping, with her head resting snugly on his lap. He stared at her face once more, and removed a lock of her hair that had blocked little of his view.  
  
"You really look a lot like Kikyo-san... And yet... you two are different..." he mumbled.  
  
Slowly, his black hair was turning back to the silver it really was. His human ears disappeared and it was exchanged for a pair of dog-like ears that stuck out on the sides of his head. The black long sleeved school uniform transformed into the red haori he is fond of wearing. He grew fangs in his mouth and his nails had elongated and hardened into claws.  
  
"Please forgive me if I had to do this... It's for the woman I love..."  
  
"You don't know how tired I am of doing this..." he continued.  
  
He decided that it was the right thing to do...  
  
Holding the Shikon in one hand, he whispered his wish. The gem glowed back at him in reply. Satisfied, he released the gem back on to her chest. He took the same arm he grabbed before and placed her hand on his cheek. Her warmth flowed through out his face and he smiled at the recognition of the feeling once more. He then closed his eyes and concentrated deeply, not realizing that he had already fallen asleep...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She turned and saw Inori, but now in his true form. As the silver haired hanyou named Inuyasha, not as the black haired student she once knew.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out to her again, sternly this time.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked in fear.  
  
He came closer. "Your cooperation."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look. He sighed.  
  
Everything around her changed into the same garden she had been in her earlier dream with Lady Kikyo. They were before the Go-Shinboku, staring at the limp body pinned to its trunk, which happened to be the hanyou beside her.  
  
"What is this?" she asked him.  
  
"I hope this will help you clear things." He told her. "You'll need it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He kept silent. She then turned back to the scene and found out that Inori/Inuyasha was telling things where Lady Kikyo has left off.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{And all we had?}  
  
A figure approached the tree. A guy in a white gorilla suit hopped out of nowhere and talked to the hanyou in the tree as if he were alive.  
  
"Inuyasha... I know what your heart wishes and I will fulfill it... But I will need the Shikon's Power... If you'll fetch it for me, I can complete the spell..."  
  
The creature then disappeared with a gust of wind. A little while later, the hanyou on the tree cringed and opened his eyes. He took hold of the arrow that pierced his heart and crushed it with his bare hands. He wondered how he was able to do it.  
  
He descended from the Go-Shinboku with great ease. He then looked around and searched for Kikyo. But when he arrived the village, he was thrown out with outmost rage. So he went back at night and found out that Kikyo had died in protecting the Shikon from him. Puzzled, he looked for the Shikon no Tama instead.  
  
But Lady Kikyo was wise to remove the Shikon's spirit long before their feud. She sent the spirit to another dimension, where it got reincarnated. So Inuyasha went to the said dimension, ending up in Kagome's time. He gave her the empty jewel that night on the meteor shower so it can join its spirit once more and finally end his mission.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{You saw me mourning my love for you}  
  
"You mean... I am the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome said baffled to Inori/Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes. The reason that I live today is because of you. I need you."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"I don't want that feud to happen. I don't want to lose her again. I need you to fulfill my wish..."  
  
She kept her silence. She was thinking of what would happen if Kikyo and Inuyasha never died and lived longer that expected.  
  
Her face saddened. "Then... What would happen if I agree?..."  
  
"You will have to let go of everything..."  
  
"Everything?..."  
  
"Everything."  
  
"If that happens then..." she quickly cut off what she was saying, in a terrifying realization of the aftermath before her.  
  
...She would disappear...  
  
There will be no Kagome Higurashi anymore living in the world she thought was hers.  
  
Her okasan would lose an offspring.  
  
Shouta would lose an onesan.  
  
Mr. Calvert would be one student short in the coming class picture.  
  
There would be plenty she would lose...  
  
Her family... her friends... the people she had learned to love...  
  
The past that she had carefully sewn together all her life...  
  
She then realized that she would lose not only her memories but also Inori as well.  
  
Inori Yamamoto... the only guy who believed in her and the power of her dreams...  
  
"Every single thing about your life as a human." He cleared.  
  
She recalled her life in one quick flashback...  
  
Now she knows why she always felt very different from all those around her...  
  
"In-..." she stopped, not knowing what to call him.  
  
"What?" he snapped  
  
She hesitated. Yes. This 'Inuyasha' is far more different to the Inori she once knew. She can't help wonder why they are the same person since both are obvious opposites.  
  
"Will I ever... come back again?..." she asked slowly, letting the words sink into both of them.  
  
Inuyasha was silenced.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{ And touched my hand}  
  
Before he can even respond, Darkness shot all around the dimension they were in. Inuyasha became alert, gripping onto his sword with all his strength. He inched closer to Kagome, who was terrified and inched towards him too.  
  
"Don't wander far from me... He is here..." he hissed  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha drew out his sword and held it before him, ready to attack. Kagome held unto his shoulders, depending her life to him.  
  
A dense fog rose from beneath them so slowly that they barely noticed it. The dark fog grew thicker and larger. Kagome covered her nose from the foul smelling fumes with her hands, letting go of Inuyasha. He kept her in sight while searching for Naraku...  
  
A thick fog started to come between Inuyasha and Kagome, making them hard to see each other.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He reached out and grabbed her hand. "DON'T LET GO!"  
  
The fog thickened into a dark void that they could not see each other anymore except their hands that were entwined with a death grip.  
  
On the other side, Kagome felt being pulled away from him and was losing her grip! As for Inuyasha, he was having a hard time with his sword and Kagome's hand.  
  
"DON'T LET GO YOU BAKA!" he screamed  
  
"Then how do you expect to fight me, Inuyasha? With only one hand?" A loud voice laughed out.  
  
"Naraku!!!!" he said angrily.  
  
Naraku appeared before Inuyasha. "You humans are so gullible... Oppss! I forgot! You're only Half- Human which makes you Half- Dumb!" he laughed again  
  
"Don't mess with me, Naraku!"  
  
"I already did! Did you think I would return you a favor by granting your wish after I get the Shikon back? You should have thought twice before falling into my trap!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. Taking the sword in both hands, he got ready to attack Naraku!  
  
"Oh dear... Seems like you forgot somebody!..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed beyond the void.  
  
He had turned towards her way too late. Kagome was already swallowed whole by the dark void.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naraku's laughter rang all over along with Kagome's scream.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{I knew you loved me then}  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yay! I got good reviews last time! So I'm taking the liberty to say what I want now! Thank you so much for all those who took time to read Ch 1 and 2 and got interested enough to read Ch 3!  
  
Please review this chapter cause I want to know what others think. This was originally planned for an original story that I wrote in my sophomore years back in high school. It was that time when my friend and I first got acquainted so this story means to me very much. (Hope that explains the dedication.) But I had altered so much from the original outline that it became a separate fanfic instead.  
  
So till the next chappie! As I said before, in your hands lies the future of this story... 


	4. Believing in Lies

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 – Believing in Lies  
  
*Song is still condensed from Evanescence's "Taking Over Me".  
  
Inuyasha woke up startled. He realized that he fell asleep while explaining to Kagome, who was still asleep on his lap. He decided that Kagome has the right to deny his request, as everything dear to her depends on it. He hit himself in the head for being so stupid in rushing things and expecting that she would agree immediately to his proposal.  
  
He sighed and carried Kagome's sleeping body to the clinic to let her doze off her worries for a while. Transforming back into Inori, he gently laid her down on the soft, comfortable, immaculate white mattress (I don't know if my adjectives are arranged right so please correct me if I am wrong.) and watched her sleep for a while. He touched her smooth face and remembered the worry it contained earlier in her dream. He frowned at the thought and stood up to find Naraku and have a word with him.  
  
'I will not let anybody hurt you, Kagome.' He promised her before leaving the room and returning to his class.  
  
Kagome's sleeping face lightened up. {I believe in you}  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{I'll give up everything just to find you}  
  
He returned to their classroom and found out that Kagome's absence was well pointed out. With all of the class knowing that they had been together that time, Mr. Calvert asked him about her whereabouts. He told him that she felt dizzy and he brought her to the clinic and she is presently fast asleep there. Satisfied with the answer, he asked Inori to check on her after class to which he agreed.  
  
As soon as he sat back on his chair, Inori felt Naraku's strong presence all around him. He swore beneath his breath, knowing that anything can happen when Naraku's around.  
  
And suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"SIR!!!!" he quickly exclaimed as fast as he stood.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Yamamoto?"  
  
"I need to go out NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!" he said aloud with seriousness evident in his voice.  
  
"What seems to be the problem? You just got here."  
  
His brows came together in great anger. He rushed out of the room and ran towards the clinic, not paying attention to the teacher who called out to him furiously.  
  
Wasting no time, Inori opened the clinic door with a loud and uncourteous bang. The nurse frowned at him, demanding what he wants. He ignored the nurse and went straight to Kagome's bed.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS KAGOME?" he screamed at the nurse whose anger turned into fright.  
  
"...T-the girl here?... S-she's gone. The young Mr. White took her..."  
  
"WHAT?! Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know... He said he'll take her home."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Inori stormed out of the clinic and bolted out of the school doors. He searched the grounds in agony. He kept calling out her name, but there was no response. He had circled the place a number of times in his search, ending up fruitless.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, taking no notice of the suspicion that was forming and the disturbance he has made.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice screamed.  
  
His load lightened at the sound of Kagome's voice, but the fear that it transmitted triggered his cautiousness. He turned to the source of her voice and found her at the rooftop.  
  
With Mr. White carrying her in his arms and a giant floating feather that carried two beings: a little girl in pure white clothing and a circular mirror at her hand, and a lady in an intricately designed kimono with feathers stuck on her hair and a large folding fan in her hand.  
  
Naraku's minions.  
  
And Mr. White handed Kagome to them!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed angrily.  
  
Mr. White saw Inori transforming back to Inuyasha and holding the Tetsaiga in an attack position as he climbed higher and higher by jumping between buildings. He motioned to Kagura, the lady with feathers, and she obeyed by swinging her fan to Inuyasha. A great gust of wind came from nowhere and it pushed Inuyasha with immense force that he was thrown back to the ground! He countered the attack with a great slash, but the little girl, Kana, only hurled the force back to him, weakening him even more.  
  
Inuyasha tried to stand up by using his sword as an aid. He was dusted from head to toe, but he remained determined and persisted in his attacks. Kana only repelled them back to him and he was losing strength faster!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Silence her." Mr. White ordered.  
  
Kana obeyed and turned the mirror to Kagome. The longer she stared at her reflection, the weaker she felt. It did not take long before Kagome fell helpless on the floating feather, paralyzed and unable to struggle.  
  
"Let's go." He then told them.  
  
Before alighting the feather, Mr. Whiter transformed back into his true form.  
  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
Naraku grinned at him as Inuyasha tried to stand. He then alighted on the feather and in one swift gust of wind, they all disappeared.  
  
Too weak from the earlier battle, Inuyasha had unconsciously transformed back to Inori and fell asleep on the dusty grounds.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{I have to be with you to live to breathe}  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she was in another dream.  
  
'Not another one!' she complained inside, recalling that she had a nightmare earlier.  
  
She scanned her surroundings and found them unfamiliar. 'Where am I?'  
  
She saw a small apartment and she read the name of the family who was living there.  
  
The words spelled out Kigurashi.  
  
Confused, she wondered why her family is living in an apartment rather than the shrine where she had been born. She wanted to enter the room to make sure it really was her family living there, when the door suddenly flew open.  
  
A young man wearing Danketsu's school uniform in an untidy manner and was about her same age came out of the apartment with a lighted cigarette stuck in his mouth. There were shouts that came from the inside. From a very familiar voice. The young man swore and shouted back, then he shut the door with a loud angry bang. A lady came from the house and opened the door just to shout back at the young man. She then shut the door and went inside the dark narrow room. As soon as she was in the innermost, she bursted into tears.  
  
Shocked at what had just happened, Kagome floated down to the crying lady. She then found out that it was her mother and that she was crying over Shouta, the young man with bad manners! She got more puzzled at what was happening and she decided to check out on her "little brother".  
  
Floating high above him, she followed him into an alley where he met up with four other young men of his age. Obviously gangsters with the way they act. And they were planning to beat up another invading group from Kyoto.  
  
The fight commenced but the police came just in time to stop them. They tried to flee, but Shouta was caught. All his 'friends' left him. They brought him to the station and held him behind bars for conducting a number of gang wars in the past few months. Kagome later found out that it had been already one month since he was kicked out of Danketsu and he was only cashing their mother. The thought made her cry.  
  
As she looked around, she saw that Mr. Calvert had become a ramen vendor instead, because no one at Danketsu needed an excess teacher and also because he failed to teach Shouta and his class fell apart. Most of her classmates had quitted school either because of lack of money or lack of interest.  
  
The shrine she loved most was left to rot and was currently being demolished for a new mall. Many protestors were around the site claiming that the place was a historical and cultural site and should never be removed.  
  
A lot has changed.  
  
And as she was looking at all this, she thought why she did not see herself.  
  
'Because... I never were here...' said a voice inside her.  
  
Pain shot throughout her head and it became too unbearable that it woke her senses up.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes flew open as the pain continued to throb in her head. She raised her hand to touch her head, only to find out that she was tied down with spider webs.  
  
"What-d...?"  
  
"I see that you're finally awake. You had passed by your limits and was strong enough to resist Kana's power with no difficulty." Naraku said.  
  
"Who are you?" she said, the pain in her head throbbing more painful than ever.  
  
"I am Naraku, your master. I believe Inuyasha had introduced us in your dream earlier."  
  
"I refuse to serve any master!" She snapped while trying to remember what dream he was saying in particular.  
  
She could not remember a thing about the dream, only the knowledge that she had dreamt earlier. Even that was slowly arising her suspicion.  
  
"Why?" he asked her grinning. "It seems that you don't like me."  
  
"You're a traitor! You tricked him in doing what you want only to satisfy your greed!"  
  
"Who? Tell me."  
  
She thought for a while. "...I-I can't remember..." She was ready to cry. "I can't remember a thing!"  
  
"My dear, there is nothing you should worry about. You're safe here while you try to remember."  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
"Then we'll just have to replace them with new ones. What is your name, my dear?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will come around sooner or later." He comforted her.  
  
'Just the way I wanted them to be.'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{You're taking over me}  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Okay... So I just posted Chapter 3 earlier and now, Chapter 4 is already here?! I wanted to type more on this chapter, but then, it would spoil everything... and my mind is currently in its "vacation mode" and refuses to add any more to this chappie.  
  
Thank you for all those who took time to read Ch 1, 2 and 3 and got interested enough to read Ch 4. Please review. As I said before, in your hands lies the future of this story... 


	5. Deception in the Truth

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 – Deception in the Truth  
  
*Song is still condensed from Evanescence's "Taking Over Me".  
  
{I look in the mirror and see your face}  
  
Inuyasha flinched for sometime when he felt something bite him on the face. He opened his eyes and stared in shock at the surroundings that are familiar to his memory.  
  
He was back in his own dimension. Feudal Japan.  
  
He was back to old familiar surroundings. The scent of the surrounding trees tickled his nose. The bubbling of the nearby lake awakened his senses.  
  
And the Go- Shinboku before him stimulated an old painful memory.  
  
"You're back." A haunting voice behind him said.  
  
He turned to see her and realized that she was not the girl he was expecting.  
  
"Kikyo." He mumbled.  
  
The miko started to walk up to him but Inuyasha held her back with his hands wrapped around her arms.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked her. He wasn't sure if hanyous like him could dream. But he is sure that the things he see before him are too impossible to happen.  
  
"No. You aren't dreaming, Inuyasha. You are back. And everything here is real." Kikyo replied to him.  
  
He took a step back. "But that's impossible! You're already dead! I was there when they burned your body! You're already dead!"  
  
He took the Tetsaiga from his hilt. "Who are you?!"  
  
Lady Kikyo held the Tetsaiga and pushed it away with little care. "I am Kikyo, Inuyasha-sama. And I am alive. Naraku has given me another chance. Now we can be together forever."  
  
"Tell me the truth! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
Kikyo's face crumpled into an angry frown. "Why don't you believe me anymore? Is it because of that girl who looks like me?!"  
  
"I don't believe you because you are lying to me! I know that Naraku is only using you to stall me from saving Kagome! I WILL revive the REAL Kikyo. The one I truly loved and not some soulless zombie like the one before me!"  
  
This angered the undead miko. "Then go after that girl! You don't care about me anymore and nothing matters! It doesn't even matter if you love her! By now she's no more different than I am! Naraku has erased her memory and she will now be returned to what she really is! A Shikon no Tama! And the only thing that will be left is a hollow, soulless zombie like what you see before you!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha fled from where he stood and headed for Naraku's castle leaving the poor girl behind.  
  
But wherever he turn to, he keeps on returning to the same spot.  
  
He stared at Kikyo with fuming eyes. "Tell your companion to let me out of this damned place NOW!"  
  
She grinned. "I don't think that Kana would obey an enemy."  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo's image disappeared and in a blink of an eye, she transformed back to her rightful form. Kagura.  
  
"We follow our maker and no one else. And the only thing he wishes is that you DIE!"  
  
At that, she unfolded her large fan and in one swift move, commanded the wind against Inuyasha.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Who are you? ... Why do you call me that?...' she thought.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From the dark void that she was wrapped in, she saw a tunnel of light. The tunnel revealed a familiar silhouette which starts to get bigger and bigger every second. No matter how hard she tries, she can't see his face and his identity remained blank.  
  
'Who are you?!'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku grinned at how things are coming along. Only a few memories yet to go, and the Shikon was near to reaching it's fullest power. Only a few minutes longer, and he will finally be the strongest youkai and rule the Past, Present and Future.  
  
When suddenly, he saw her lips move, and it alarmed him at the name she was trying to remember...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he bolted through the door.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Naraku exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Feh! Your minions were nothing." He grinned. "And that Kikyo was one freaking fake."  
  
"To hell with you INUYASHA!!!!" Naraku screamed as he attacked him.  
  
Inuyasha held tightly on the Tetsaiga and roared his attack...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{If I look deep enough}  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He reached out his hand.  
  
For a few seconds, she drifted farther and farther. But the silhouette came closer with the outstretched hand. She raised her hand towards him and reached out to his hand...  
  
He took hold of her hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
"DON'T LET GO YOU BAKA!" he screamed  
  
'I won't... I trust you...'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha failed to see a counterattack that Naraku made and he fell limp on the ground. He was too weak form all his attacks and counter attacks that he could barely stand. Naraku inched closer and closer to him, a projectile slowly growing in his hand.  
  
"I know that you have been waiting to join your love in the afterlife..." he grinned.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{So many things inside that are just like you }  
  
'I know I can trust you...'  
  
The light he bore conquered the darkness. And the image slowly took shape and became clear. 'I remember you now...'  
  
The vague figure slowly cleared. And it became recognizable...  
  
'You're him... You're...'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He aimed the projectile to his face and screamed.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
The projectile neared him and Inuyasha closed his eyes to accept his fate when suddenly, there was a scream, and the projectile was thwarted.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a bright white light that emanated from Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. It scattered to the wholeness of the castle and swallowed everything whole in it's brightness.  
  
There could be nothing to be seen... except her light...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Are taking over}  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He turned and saw Kagome.  
  
She held out her hand to him. He took it. "Kagome?"  
  
He felt the warmth from her hand once more. However, for some unknown reason, it warmed up not only his hand but his entire being also. And it felt so good that he did not want to let go.  
  
She smiled at him. "Arigato Gozaimasu..."  
  
Wonder filled his mind as he thought whatever was she thanking him for. When he suddenly had an immediate realization of what was happening.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! DON'T!!!!!"  
  
She smiled at him her sweetest. "This is my Destiny, Inuyasha. Sayonara..."  
  
"NO!!! You're not going to disappear! Don't you dare let go!"  
  
The last thing he saw of her was her sweet smile. And then there were no more, for the light had swallowed both of them whole...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Is it the end?  
  
Himitsu! *grins* Find that out.  
  
Please R&R. In your hands lie the future of this fan fiction.  
  
This is way to redundant now, right? 


	6. Epilogue: Wish Upon a Shikon no Tama

Destiny  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What do you think will happen if Kagome never fell from the well? What if Inuyasha came from another dimension to hunt down Kagome? Inuyasha's Story, done in a way it never was, with a twist. The first part of the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Destiny... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is for the memories of my best friend bound for America. Bon Voyage, tomoyo! And Good Luck!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue: Wish Upon a Shikon no Tama  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found darkness. She thought it was another dream, but when she recalled what had happened, she knew it was no dream.  
  
The darkness is real. The nothingness is real. And the thoughts that rushed to her head is real.  
  
Her last nightmare is coming true.  
  
Kagome Kigurashi does not exist anymore.  
  
She floated into the dark nothingness, contemplating on what happened. And as she did so, something trickled down her face. Surprised, she wiped it away and realized that they were tears.  
  
Tears. The only thing she has left of being Kagome Kigurashi.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'It's over' she thought. 'Everything is over.' ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If ever anything happens, I wish that Kagome would not have to suffer the consequences of being a Shikon."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "I shall do as you wished."  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, from out of the darkness, Kagome saw an immaculate white creature with huge soft wings coming towards her way. As the being came closer and closer, the resemblance between them became clearer and Kagome wondered who she is.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am the Soul of the Shikon that once resided in you. And I am here to fulfill a wish."  
  
"A wish? But whose wish?"  
  
The being smiled. "You'll see... Let's go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Home."  
  
When their hands touched, a bright light sparked from nowhere. It ate up the last of the darkness that wrapped Kagome and she was blinded by its radiance.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ungh..." she mumbled as she tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Shh... Go back to sleep..." he hushed.  
  
"In-..."  
  
"...Shh..." he put a finger over her mouth.  
  
"...Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you home. Now go back to sleep." He said softly.  
  
Tired of everything that had happened, Kagome closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Inori stopped and checked on the load on his arms that was fast asleep. He then smiled and looked at the sky.  
  
'Arigato.' He thought.  
  
They were walking halfway through when suddenly, the sky darkened and a slight drizzle fell down on their heads. He hugged her tighter to him and shaded her from the drops as much as possible. Then he continued to trudge through the drizzle, not minding being wet from it.  
  
The drizzle turned to rain. Inori swore and ran to the nearby cherry tree to wait.  
  
He then removed his black, long sleeved uniform and wrapped Kagome in it. He shook a few droplets that had formed on her hair and smiled at her peaceful looking face.  
  
'It is done...' he thought to himself.  
  
He then closed her eyes and concentrated. Finding Kagome's house in his mind, he teleported and they both disappeared without a trace.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's getting late..." Mrs. Kigurashi mumbled as she stared at the rain.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm going to meet Kagome halfway..." she hollered from her bedroom. She was changing into something comfortable upstairs.  
  
The old man was in the kitchen downstairs with her son, Shouta, preparing their dinner.  
  
"Maybe you really should... It's raining cats and dogs outside so be careful going down the temple stairs!" he hollered back.  
  
She was ready and was halfway down their stairs when from the door came a loud rapping sound.  
  
"Kagome! I was about to—..."  
  
She was cut off when she saw Kagome carried by a young man who was all wet form the rain. He then gave Kagome to her mother...  
  
"Oh Kagome! What happened?" She then placed a hand over her forehead. "Oh my god!"  
  
She then turned her head and hollered to her son.  
  
"Shouta! Quickly! Get me some fresh towels for your sister and our guest! Hurry!"  
  
Shouta revealed himself with a handful of towels in his hand. Mrs. Kigurashi quickly took one and wrapped her daughter in it. She then turned smiling to the visitor.  
  
"Thank you so much, mister--..."  
  
He was gone.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole night, Kagome's fever burned.  
  
By midnight, it was gone.  
  
Her breathing was relaxed and she slept soundly within the comfort and warmth of her soft white bed and quilted blanket.  
  
But when three o' clock came ringing in... she suddenly woke up...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat up from her bed and the wet towel on her forehead fell on her lap. She touched her forehead.  
  
She's fine.  
  
Cold wind rushed from her window and caught her attention. 'I can't remember opening this...'  
  
She walked toward the open window intent to shut it when she saw a silhouette standing below the Go- Shinboku and staring up at its branches. Familiarity struck Kagome and she knew that she needs to find out if she was right...  
  
Taking her jacket, she tiptoed down the stairs and quietly went out of the door. The rain had created a number of puddles and she felt water seeping into her slippers. She thought of changing them, but realized that it will not be a long chat anyway and she continued on.  
  
She was only a few inches away when the young man turned around.  
  
"I see you're alright, Kagome." He started.  
  
She continued to walk closer to him as she smiled at him. "Strange, isn't it?"  
  
She sat on the bench underneath the tree and Inori followed suit. She stared at his face, and he tried to avoid her gaze by looking straight ahead.  
  
"What is strange? That you are alive?"  
  
She nodded. "And that the Shikon looks a lot like me. You know what, she told me something before got back..."  
  
It seemed that it had struck something in Inori because he flinched a bit. "What did she tell you?"  
  
Kagome raised her head and stared at the stars that shone brightly on the midnight blue background. Inori stared upwards too. She saw a constellation and traced it while she talked.  
  
"She said... that somebody had wished for my return..." she said slowly to let it sink in. She looked beside her and saw Inori blush.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and said: "Arigato Gozaimasu!"  
  
He tried to avoid her gaze, but he was actually smiling proudly inside. "For what?"  
  
She stared back at the stars again. "Before Naraku tried to erase my memory, I had a vivid dream... I mean... nightmare... about the aftermath of me not existing..." The smile on her face widened. "...Now I won't ever have to worry of it ever happening..."  
  
Silence.  
  
He then sighed and stood up. "Take care of yourself, will ya? Kagome?"  
  
"Stop that. You sound like you'll be leaving me forever when you're only-- ..."  
  
"I am." He said in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I only dropped by to see if you're fine and... to say goodbye..."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, even if she knows what the answer will be.  
  
"I'm going back to Feudal Japan." He told without even looking at her.  
  
Pain was evident in both their eyes.  
  
"So soon?..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But what about school? What about your friends?..."  
  
'What about me?'  
  
"There was no Inori Yamamoto. Only me." He transformed back to the silver haired hanyou he truly is. "Only the hanyou, Inuyasha."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But... do you have to? ..."  
  
He looked away. "I have nothing more to do in this dimension. Naraku fooled me in turning me against you. And now that he's gone and the Shikon useless to me, I could not stay here any longer... I have to go back."  
  
Tears were backing up behind her eyes. One of it accidentally trickled down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked up to her, kneeled on one knee and wiped the tear with a hand while being careful that his claws will not wound her smooth face. He then used the same hand to lift her chin and make her eyes look straight into his.  
  
"If I don't go soon... The nightmare that you said may become a reality... Not only for you but for other people also..."  
  
Shock filled her whole being, mixing with the pain of leaving that was hiding inside. She hung her head to let the tears fall into the puddles.  
  
He's right. She had been thinking too selfishly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she looked up.  
  
But he had disappeared.  
  
She stood up to look for him when a strange noise filled the night sky. Like a rewinded version of the sound of meteors she heard nights before. She looked around and she saw the meteors flying back to the sky instead of falling down to the ground! She looked to the old abandoned house, recalling in mind that fateful night...  
  
She saw a tunnel of light from the house.  
  
Inside the tunnel was a familiar silhouette.  
  
Him.  
  
She wanted to say something to him but it seemed she suddenly turned mute.  
  
He was looking down at her.  
  
"Sayonara, Kagome..."  
  
The words rang in her mind over and over again in a deafening succession.  
  
A meteor below her came out of the ground. She was engulfed in its warmth and light that it made her impossible to see more of him...  
  
'Sayonara, Kagome... Kesshite anata o wasuremasen...' (I will never forget you)  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up in great surprise that she had been sleeping on her bed.  
  
'Was it a mere dream?' she asked herself.  
  
She walked up to her window. It was closed.  
  
She opened it and let the still cold wind rush inside her room. It smelt of rain.  
  
She looked down at the Go-Shinboku.  
  
There was no one.  
  
Her face saddened as she sighed. 'It was a dream...Kagome... a mere dream...'  
  
She then got herself ready for school.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she was about to leave her room, she noticed something by the door.  
  
Her slippers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked them as if they were animate beings.  
  
She picked them up to put them back to their shelf beside the main door when she noticed something about them...  
  
They were wet.  
  
She went down the stairs without a word, the events last night flashing back in her mind.  
  
Could what had happened be as real as the dampness of her slippers?  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Kigurashi saw her daughter crouching by the door.  
  
Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality. "Ohayou Kagome! What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Nothing, mama." She said. She stood up from crouching before the shelf and smiled at her okasan. "Ohayou!"  
  
Her mother smiled back before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome let out one big sigh of relief. She then looked back at the slippers.  
  
"Mama... What's for breakfast?" she said turning around to run to the kitchen.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm leaving now!" she hollered to those inside.  
  
"Take care!" she heard her mother said.  
  
She slid the door shut and started to run when she caught glimpse of the tree and she slowed down to a stop.  
  
She went back to her position that night she stood to look for him and saw the house.  
  
An idea formed in her mind as she started to run down the temple stairs.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found herself before the old abandoned house. She thought for a while, deciding if she really wanted to go in.  
  
"I have to find out."  
  
She opened to creaking sliding door and went in.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being abandoned was evident in the old house's interior. Cobwebs were everywhere and Kagome coughed at the sudden attack of dust to the open door. She went in as soon as the dust had settled down.  
  
Inside was dark and lonely. A big house full of nothing but empty space. She explored a bit and found a stairway.  
  
Upstairs, she found a short hallway that lead to a room. She opened the door and realized how much being loneliness this house had taken through the years it was abandoned.  
  
And also how much loneliness the last occupant had endured for such short time.  
  
On the floor lay broken pieces of glass from a mirror that lay on it's back nearby. There were blood splatters beneath and on it. There was a bed, one in wild disarray. In front of the side of the bed that faced the wall was the only window there is, covered with black curtain and shutting out the only source of light.  
  
She was about to cry. She had been too selfish thinking about herself when all along, Inuyasha was the one who went through much more pain.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, something behind her moved. And as she turned to see what it was, the being talked...  
  
"You know, you ought to be in school rather than snooping around other people's houses." He said.  
  
Her face lightened into a smile. "You're back!"  
  
"Feh! ... Do you know what time it is? We'll both be late again! I don't want to stand on that freakin hallway again!"  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped "I forgot!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. "Come on! We'll take my motorbike so we'll get there fast enough..."  
  
"Oh no you won't! I've seen this one before! I'm not going to ride that possessed motorcycle of yours!"  
  
"Oh come on!" he said, throwing her a helmet. "I promise I won't do that to you ever again!"  
  
She stood there for a while, staring at he helmet at hand. Then she smiled and boarded the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around him. He started the motor fast enough, but not so much to freak the hell out of Kagome. She smiled inside sweetly, knowing that there's nothing else to worry about... ~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
True to his word, the two arrived at Danketsu just in time. The bell rang as soon as they got to their seats.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunchtime. The two ate beneath the same cherry tree where everything started to go loco.  
  
"I can't believe it... I thought you said you were coming back to Feudal Japan..." Kagome said.  
  
"I was. But for some unknown reason, the portal I used to get here refuses to open!... Are you going to eat that one?"  
  
Kagome withdrew her chopsticks and let him eat the hotdog. She looked at him as he gobbled it all down and thought why it all happened.  
  
The image of Shikon came to mind.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shikon would only take one wish per person. Inuyasha has used up his to revive Kagome, so he has lost his chance of reviving Kikyo as well. Kagome thought that the only way she could thank him was the fulfillment of his heart's wish and so she told the Shikon what she wanted.  
  
And it seemed that the wish was granted well.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What should I call you from now on? Inuyasha seems too... dorky..."  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked her, not minding the word she used to describe her name as he thought it was something good.  
  
Silence. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.  
  
"...May I call you... ummm... Ino-kun?" she asked, her face flushing red as she knows that a nickname like that means that they are very close friends.  
  
"Okay. But remember that I'm still Inori and Inuyasha."  
  
She nodded. He went back to eating.  
  
She glanced upward and stared at the light pink cherry blossoms that cascaded slowly from the branches. She remembered the Go-Shinboku and realized it was also experiencing it's first blooms...  
  
She looked down and went back to eating when she suddenly realized that he had eaten almost everything she has!  
  
"What the--..." she frowned  
  
"Gomen... I'm really hungry after all that battle... Haven't eaten yet since that day..."  
  
"Ever heard of cooking?! You're bottomless appetite is costing me my lunch!"  
  
"... I... don't know how to cook... Kikyo always cooks for me back at Feudal Japan and before that, I hunt fish and eat them like this sushi thing of yours. Sometimes, fish are hard so I find fruits... But when I'm really hungry, I take food from the humans..." he related without fuss.  
  
Kagome flinched inside, wondering how he was able to take all of that in. She gave out a huge sigh.  
  
"Ino-kun, I'm going to ask mama if you could stay in our house from now on. I don't think you could ever live here in our dimension without me."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I can survive this world of yours without your help!" he argued.  
  
"This is not Feudal Japan anymore, Ino-kun. This is the 21st century! This is a lot different from that world you came from! Now stop arguing with me and listen to my plan... You are going to sleep with grandpa, I'm sure, so don't be rude with him. All you need to do is obey whatever decision my mama tells you to do and you'll stay with us as long as you like! You get free food and lodging in place of these chores! Is that a deal?"  
  
"But I...?"  
  
"No buts! You'll be staying at our house from now on, Mr. Inori Yamamoto and that's final!"  
  
'It's the only way I know I can thank you enough'  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, Kagome told her mother about Inori and to their relief, she agreed to let him stay! He became another hand in the Kigurashi temple, which started to gain its popularity among the masses because, as by Kagome's word, was due to Inuyasha's enchantment. Kagome prohibited him to use his powers when she learned about it, threatening him with more workload if he gets caught.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under the full moon, one summer night, two beings sat beneath the Go- Shinboku, gazing at the stars and staring dreamily at the moon. One was a girl, dressed as a miko, with her hair laid down in a black wave behind her. The other was a guy, in a miko dress that was suited for a young man he is, with his hair tied up to a ponytail like the way he was accustomed wearing. A wide space formed a gap between them, and so does the silence that enveloped both, but in the middle of it all was a silent communication that bonded them in an invisible understanding.  
  
They quietly recalled their past and realized how fast time had flown since the time they had met.  
  
He has changed.  
  
She has changed.  
  
But never will their memories.  
  
And never will their Destinies.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OWARI... ^_^*  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So by now... I know that somebody is screaming "What the hell? @#$%^*&+@#! It's the end already?!!!!!" *coughYOUKNOWWHOYOUAREcough*  
  
Hai. It is.  
  
But don't worry. Destiny is only the introduction for a better, juicier, meatier (isn't that from the hotdog commercial?) and hopefully... longer story, Amai Yume2. So watch out for it.  
  
Wonder what the title is this time? Make a guess.  
  
Oh and by the way... I would never forget those people who reviewed and devoted their time and Internet money just to see what happens next in Amai Yume! ...Yes, Yes... I used up most of my money and time in computer rentals... If I only get money for every good review I get... ^_^ But if that is so then they would all flame me! ...Hmn... *I don't think that the cashier would mind if she lost a centavo...* Shut up, Yami-Yuki! *Hey! I'm the only one who says that around here!* (sweat drop) Please forgive Yami, my alter ego. He gets pushy at times... (turns to her alter) I'm not through with you yet!. *Hmnph!* ^_^;  
  
As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED... Thank you very much especially to:  
  
Garasu-no-tenshi = my dear muse... control the coffee thingy, okay? ...and get your alters controlled too... It'll be hard if they go jumping around and frolicking when you don't need them... *And get your fingers back to writing you baka!* (hits Yami-Yuki on the head with the super thick Constitution Book Yami hates) What are you doing here anyway? I'm already done with this so let me finish this DECENTLY! *Not the Constitution Book again! You know how much I HATE that DAMNED thing!* Then don't bug me! (Yami-Yuki frowns) Please ignore that she said you were baka... She's just stressed... (Yami-Yuki imitates and makes faces behind Yuki)  
  
And also to the following: (Please don't mind my alter spoiling your day.)  
  
Gizmo369 = I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Priestessmykala = It's the end... but don't worry cause I promise that your questions will be answered in Amai Yume 2... By the way... Could you write those questions of yours in your next review?  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
( 


End file.
